Juno Makino
Juno Makino (牧野ジューノー Makino Jūnō) is one of the leading protagonists and the main heroine of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown. Juno is a Japanese high school student studying abroad in Brownstone High School along with her brother, Riku, after being randomly chosen for the foreign exchange student program back at Tokyo. The twins are currently living with their hosts, the Steel family, in their manor. Appearance Primary Juno is a young, fairly attractive woman of noticeable height and weight, highlighted by her slender and active build. Her personal looks gives the impression of a younger and much goofier version of her mother, Ruki. She has fair skin, violet eyes, and shoulder-length ginger hair which she kept a rather stylish braided bun manner supported with bangs reaching down, slightly passing her chin. Regardless of her attire, Juno always has a pair of rimless glasses to correct her eyesight because of nearsightedness. Juno's casual gear is a blend of casual and jazzy styles. She sports a short-sleeved red buttoned shirt having a black-and-red checkerboard pattern around the cuffs of the sleeves, a black necktie bearing a bright red lining across the rim and along the centre can be seen and adds a pair of black wristbands having a single glowing red line to her usual outfit. She also has a dark vest worn over her shirt, and crimson designs of rose patterns extend from the bottom in the left, and a single rose coming from the shoulder in the right side, and on the middle of the back is a bright red rose symbol. She wears a black and white plaid skirt measuring a few inches away above the knees, with a hemline of red colour across the sides and the bottom. It is fastened by a leather belt with added customisations to suit Juno's personal liking, such as a specialised holster for her yo-yos which she uses in conjunction with her Stand. Juno prefers to wear a pair of black/pink bicycle shorts underneath, her legs sporting black stockings that fade into a shade of crimson, and a pair of red sneakers supported with black highlights and curves. Pajamas Her night attire discards her usual attire for a white shirt having a black rim and a rose decal with the same color, dark blue pyjama pants with periwinkle hearts, and a pair of socks. She also lets her hair out when it is time to go to bed. However if there's something going on in the middle of the night, Juno retains her pajamas, but with a black fleece jacket and the same red sneakers she dons in her casuals. Her hair still retains its unconfined form and a grey beanie is worn. Personality Juno is a teenage girl with an adventurous spirit emblazoned into her spirit and usually comes across with a plucky, sassy, free-spirited and courageous demeanour, along with an amiable personality that makes her go well with most people, as her rival Teddy points out while they constantly argue and show begrudgingly trust with each other, he himself cannot deny that "she's like an angel". However just like her mother, she can be impulsive and aggressive when someone or something has already pushed her limits, prompting her to crack up mockingly sarcastic quips towards those that are peculiar, boring, or plain annoying to her. Even in her gentle and sweet nature, she can be a real wisecracker who often makes sharp quips of peculiar irony. In a daily basis, she always puts up a confident and jolly facade in her face and when meeting someone who isn't hostile towards her, Juno shows a gentle and sociable attitude. Considering that Juno is still in high school, she practically acts like all teenagers during that time of her life and has goals that are practical and realistic to her. She's a fairly average type in academics but has yet to achieve a decent grade in the two subjects she having difficulty in; Mathematics & History. Adding more cause to her adventurous side is her major involvement in the school's extracurricular activities which she isn't doing it for the grades but sees it as an alternative solution to deal with boredom. According to Riku, Juno can be a quite a cheater during examinations and written activities as she passed down scribbles throughout the class until it reached him, asking for the answers of the questions she has difficulty in answering which he does against his own will but he noticed that she prefers to keep her scores half of the overall items, since she does not want her cover blown by a number of perfect scores. While her brother has a much sharper and focused attitude towards his studies, their personality differences actually blend well, thus they developed an unbreakable bond over the years and having contrasting attitudes that make a near-perfect chemistry with each other. It's because of Juno's active spirit that motivates the older twin to join in with any mischief he wouldn't normally indulge in. Abilities & Powers [[Morning Glory|'Morning Glory']] Juno's Stand is a close-ranged type honing its phenomenal strength, speed, and precision but suffers abysmal durability and is limited within 3-4 meters from its user. Morning Glory generates an infinite number of nanites which, depending on the given command, can process themselves in patching up any given ailment, be it an external injury or an internal condition. They can reconnect severed limbs and seemingly undo any damage done to someone's nervous system. She can send a batch of these tiny robots into the internet to retrieve whatever files or data she requires, in the shape of small rectangular chips once they return to the real world. However, this is one of her rarest methods of her Stand ability as she fears the entire net would be screwed should she persist in sending an army of highly-potent nano-machinery to interfere the cyberspace. Tactical Intelligence Although not much of a genius in terms of her academics, Juno is a distinctly fluid tactician. She has a penchant in observing her opponents firsthand, even while in motion, then proceeds in performing methods of either using her nanoscale droids to strike within the opponent once they have made an opening of their supposed weak spot where they wake up from any signs of their arrogance that she had made a breach through their abilities. Her strategical wit is crucial in cooperating her allies, with her being the combat medic of the group thanks to Morning Glory's wide array of healing capabilities and that being accelerated by Juno's imaginative creativity with its powers. A pragmatist at heart, Juno will use anything she finds in her environment to get an advantage over her enemies, as going fair by the rules isn't in Juno's vocabulary. She has shown finesse in planting hidden traps along the surface using her nanites. Any enemy dumb enough to approach her with the trap somewhere in the same path between them and her, the droids will immediately swarm them without notice. Heightened Physicality In addition in being a Stand user, the girl has considerably heightened attributes that made her withstand countless enemy Stand or Digimon encounters without the fear of exhaustion. One of these heightened traits is her durability; She was able to endure attacks which may knock out any normal human in one shot and with the use of her nanites; her durability increases at a considerable degree. She was able to survive after being subjected into the effects of the abilities of countless Stands, and even by a powerful attack by a Mega-leveled Digimon, although barely but managed to get back on her feet to summon Morning Glory to give the coup de grace at her digital opponent. She seem to possess drastic reflexes as well. Juno was capable of evading standard gunfire, even at distances a Sniper would use that as their vintage point, and she was able to catch the bullet from afar. Her reaction time is crucial to her fluid dexterity in her yoyo competence, being able to continuously swing her tools of the trade while dodging enemy attacks to keep minimum range for her yoyos to make their mark at the enemy. 'Yoyo Mastery ' As mentioned before, Juno exhibits fluidly precise skill over a pair of yoyos since she began playing with them at the age of 7. Misc * She likes adding Habanero sauce into 90% of traditional Japanese cuisine, most especially towards that having seafood as the main focus. * She seems to inherit her grandmother's liking towards fashion, but limited to that of Victorian and Steampunk style. Category:Female Category:Crossover Category:Stand users Category:Main Protagonist